The present invention relates to a single mold machine for pressure casting sanitary wares.
More exactly, the present invention relates to a machine equipped with a single mold split into two halves and positioned vertically during operation, used in the manufacture of pressure cast sanitary wares such as shower bases, wash basins, flushing cisterns, basin pedestals and the like.
Sanitary wares of this type need to be cast with the halves of the mold positioned vertically, and the shapes are such that the pieces can be produced without difficulty using a mold composed of two parts. Such wares do not generally present undercut profiles, moreover, and therefore can be released from the mold halves with relative ease.
Conversely, the wares in question are typified by a structure that will be comparatively slender at least in one dimension, and accordingly, certain precautions must be taken when releasing them from the mold halves and transferring them to further manufacturing steps.
Sanitary wares, characteristically, are “green” when demolded: that is to say, the castings emerge with only a hint of firmness and limited mechanical strength, barely able to stand unsupported.
During the steps of demolding and subsequent transfer, any stresses greater than the mechanical strength of the green body can occasion irreparable damage to the sanitary ware, which will then have to be rejected.
The prior art embraces single mold machines for casting sanitary wares, in which the single mold presents a first mold half mounted to a stationary platen, and a second mold half mounted to a moving platen that is translatable while remaining in a plane parallel to the stationary platen, or at all events capable of rotating through 90° between the two steps of the casting cycle in such a way that the platen carrying one of the mold halves can be maneuvered into a horizontal position.
It has been found that these machines are not altogether satisfactory in operation, since the platens carrying the mold halves remain incapable of certain movements that would facilitate the release of the wares from the mold, whilst access both to the mold halves and to the casting tends to be difficult.
Similarly, the operation of replacing the mold tends to be somewhat slow and laborious.
A first object of the invention is to provide an improved single mold machine for pressure casting sanitary wares, such as will facilitate the steps whereby the casting is demolded and transferred to successive manufacturing operations.
A further object of the invention is to provide a single mold pressure casting machine designed so as to allow a swift changeover of the mold and thus minimize the down time incurred.